ihave a blue arm
by Dazaris8theOwl
Summary: Freddie discovers that he and his father are wizards! Sam's a Demon? And who's this mysterious Overlord? T for blood, Fighting, Killing, And finally, SEDDIE! And cibby.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, now this story is a bit weird but I think it'll be great. Give me comments and all that stuff. In Freddie's POV and its seddie and cibby. Oh and Freddie gets some, uh, Side romance. And stuff like that.**

I gasped at my new-found power. The blue light illuminated my room. The light enveloped my arm until it turned in blue see through armor. I clenched it into a fist. I threw it up, and the fist went flying up. It broke through the ceiling and plaster covered my bed and my head.

My mom burst into my room screaming. She saw my blue arm and calmed down. I mean, Blue arms are normal right? NOT! She spoke with a soothing voice, "It's time for you to visit Your father. You, and him… are well, Wizards." Her final word sent a pang through my head. Wizards? This is going to be a peculiar adventure.

…

I packed my clothes and a small hand sized twig I found in a large, undisturbed forest. I sighed and chuckled about being a wizard. I tried out new powers, I imagined in my mind a small dragon flying around my room. I opened up my eyes and stumbled back in surprise. There was a blue DRAGON flying around my room. I smiled and it disappeared. A piece of plaster fell off the ceiling and bonked me on my sore bump from last night.

"FREDDIE! Come on we're going to be late!" Yelled my mother.

"OK!" I yelled back. I zipped up my suitcase and rolled it out the Bushwell doors and into the car's trunk.

It was a 6 hour ride, But we got to a old abandoned shop in an old abandoned town. We stopped at the borders and we got out. WE got out our suitcases and walked to the shop, we stopped feet from the door because we heard growling.

Slobber dripped on my coat and my mother as well as me, Ran. Screaming. Like maniacs. I got in the lead and I heard a shrill, ear shattering scream. I spun on my heels and raced towards the monster. (Think the Monster from Return of the JedI.) I ran up its arm and slipped. I turned my arms into claws and my feet into spiked shoes. I clawed my way up the monster's arm and lunged for his shoulder, I jammed my claws so I could stand. I stood and jumped on his head. I placed my claws into his head and went to his neck. I kicked his throat with the spikes. Brown blood splattered my face. I fell off and pulled My mother from his cold, dead grasp.

The abandoned shop shimmered and revealed A dojo that read: Cody Benson's Wizard Dojo. A unshaven, Brown haired man stepped out, With purple fire emitting from his hand. He looked down and shoved his outstretched palm towards my chest.

…

Sam Woke suddenly angry, With red eyes. She jumped from her bed and put on a tight, Black with red streaks Outfit on. She opened her window and floated in red mist to the ground. The Red mist turned into a phone, Showing targets. The targets, were wizards. She located her first victim and turned into a red mist.

The woman looked out her window and saw a red mist outside her house. She jumped out of bed and grabbed a dagger and a stick. The mist broke through the window, Sending glass shards into the woman's face. The mist formed into a girl, The girl suddenly became solid.

"I've only seen one demon with that kind of power." She paused. "The Overlord." She finished with venom. The girl lunged with a red tail, Red eyes and claws. TEC, It was named. The girl lashed with the tail, She twirled and slashed with the fatally sharp claws.

The Woman kicked the Girl in the ribs and jumped behind her. She shot a green burst from her stick, which was a wand. The burst zoomed past the girl. The girl ran to the wall and ran up it and jumped off of it with demonic speed. The Girl grabbed her opponent with her claws and slashed her throat.

Pink spit came from the woman's mouth and she said one last word. "Black." And she shoved her dagger into the girl's stomach. The girl stood, took away the dagger and healed the wound. Little did she know, The dagger was poisoned, So therefore, the slow acting poison would eventually kill her. And there is only one cure, Pure Love.

**So sorry it was short but it was exciting for me, Making it up as I went along. Send in the reviews! **

**~Dazaris out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm like back and stuff…. So I'm a little rusty, but I'm hoping I'll do good. Well we found out Freddie is officially weird and a wizard. There's going to be mention of a tournament of wizards, you figure out what that means. Onto the story!**

The last thing I remember is a flash of a brilliant purple light, which some man had in his hand, pointed towards my chest. And what was that monster? This is weird, I just want to go back to the boring apartment and get harassed by Sam, the devil's spawn. This is a lot to take in. But I woke up feeling queasy, and in a bed which was weird but nice, which accompanies migraines for me. I got up and saw that man sitting in a chair, he was faced away from me. But I decided to try to keep my distance from this man in an old granny rocking chair.

"I know you're awake, Freddie." He said without turning around.

"How do you know my name?" I responded, trying to keep the amazement out of my voice.

"Ask your Mother. She's in the kitchen sitting at the table." He said.

I looked, and sure enough she was sitting in a chair. "Freddie! You're awake!" My mom got up and smothered me in a hug. "Are you alright? Do you feel OK?" Same fussy mother as always.

"Yes Mom." I said, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "Who's that man?"

She looked at me funny. "Oh, you don't remember? He used to visit you as a small child, but you were like two or three so I would guess that's normal. Lets go talk to him."

Usually my mother is all against stranger danger so I guess he's not dangerous to us. We walked up into the room and I got a better look at it, It had 2 windows, one in front of the man and one behind the bed I awoke in. They had green curtains, and the wall was painted a cheerful red. The walls were cluttered with bookcases and the bookcases were overflowing with scrolls, (weird) books, and all kinds of written knowledge. The ceiling nearly gave me a heart attack at 16. It looked like the sky above! I thought it was an illusion for a second until a bird flew across the dawn sky. _It must be new technology._ My disbelieving self thought. The man turned towards us.

His eyes were a dark brown they almost looked black, his hair was mostly gray with brown streaked across it. His face was, well. I can't really explain it but it looked like it was handsome in his youth but with age it sagged and then was lifted for a short while then sagged again. But his face wasn't saggy, it was kind of aged. "I'll send you back to your apartment, Freddie is staying here, he needs to learn. Its becoming more dangerous." his voice was very deep.

My Mother nodded. "Alright, send me back now, you have things to discuss. But," She turned to address me directly. "I want you to know that I love you, and that this man is your Father." She turned back and nodded. She disappeared with a bright purple flash.

"What did you do to her?" I yelled.

My Father sighed. " Magic. Now, Freddie, She left you here because its safer her for you to learn to control your powers. But with your Mother, she is unharmed. She will wake up tomorrow with no memory whatsoever of leaving you with me. A apparition, which will be solid, will go to your classes and your web shows so you can stay here and learn. But go and eat breakfast you'll need your energy." He finished.

For some reason I believed all of this was true. I felt that I knew it my entire life but felt disconnected from it, now I feel connected. I went back to the kitchen and saw on the stove there was eggs and bacon already finished cooking. (just imagine your kitchen I'll describe it later.) I grabbed enough to fill me up and inhaled the bacon. The eggs I savored. They were the perfect amount cooked. I finished and went, once again, back into the book room. My Father had left a note on the chair. I'm outside waiting for you, touch the desk in front of the window. I looked around for the desk and spotted it, with piles and piles of books and scrolls piled on it. I touched it and fell down. Grass tried to stab me. I pulled myself up and say I was in a field of grass by a lake. My Dad was standing.

He called to me. "To start your training, we must understand your essence and your power. To understand your being, which is another word for essence, we must see it. Try to summon your powers." He finished. I just stood there, startled. I walked up to him and imagined a comfy chair right in front of me. I had my eyes closed during all of this imagining so when I opened my eyes it was the same with the mini-dragon flying in my room! The chair had appeared!

"Very good, but not summoning objects, try to summon a spoon or a pebble into your hand. Which are still objects but they are not permanent." I tried and saw a speck of blue light in my hand. My Father congratulated me.

"But, Dad it's not even a speck of dust." I said, sadly. For some obscure reason I wanted to impress him.

"First, do not call me Dad. Call me Cody. And second," He paused to cough. "It's more than I could do when I was your age. Try again, but this time imagine it with more feeling and substance."

I did as I was told and tried, with little or less success. We tried and tried until the sun went down. "Da- err I mean Cody, don't you think we should get back and finish tomorrow?" I said. We had lunch and dinner out here. My skin was itchy from sitting in the grass.

He looked up as though noticing it was dark for the first time. "Yes, you're right, the Demons have grown stronger so much that they can even enter this sanctuary." I wanted to ask what were Demons, but we disappeared in a purple flash before I got to. We went to bed right away.

…

Sam looked at her phone once more. "I found you, Wizard." She said to herself. She summoned a messenger to take a message and some wands to The Overlord. The messenger disappeared leaving Sam to attack her Wizard.

First, as always, she watches the Wizard two days before she attacks. She was the strongest Demon since the very first. Every time you kill a foe, Wizard and Demon alike, you absorb their power, making you even more powerful. Since the last Wizard she has increased in power so much that she can summon a fireball now.

Her skin itched to try it out and watch a Wizard burn. She decided to take the approach carefully now rather then burst in like the last attack. She opened the window and let herself in. The Wizard was at his dining table eating. Bad luck for Sam. The Wizard took his fork and flung it at her. She dodged it easily. She summoned a fireball and flung it like a pitcher would.

The Wizard grabbed his sword and deflected so it came at Sam. Sam took it into her hand and grabbed the Wizard. He knew he was dead. Sam shoved the fireball into his stomach, watching him burn to a crisp as she had wished.

She took a look around and found some important documents, atleast they looked important. They said: Henry, I have sent you this letter because we believe Cody Benson has located and is training a new Wizard. Please report to the Council of Wizards Thursday, March 11th. Also, your son must participate in the Tournament of Wizards soon. So please prepare him.

Sam laughed and hurried to send these documents to The Overlord.

**Well how was that? I tried to make that as good as I could. **

**~Dazaris out!**


End file.
